World Edition
The whole world comes to investigation in the World Edition of Criminal Case (also known as the third season of the game). Various law enforcement agencies govern certain localities across the globe, but The Bureau serves as the top police force specializing in difficult crimes to deal with by average law enforcement localities. Unlocking the World Edition World Edition was released on August 13, 2015. The player must finish Grimsborough first, and then Pacific Bay, to unlock it. Regions World Edition, based on the "world tour"-like premise, features a stylized world map divided into nine regions, which are essentially similar to the districts of Grimsborough and Pacific Bay. Europe Cases #1-#6 are situated in this region, and deal with a virulent escalation of violence throughout the region. These include, but are not limited to, arsons, political assassinations, and out-of-control riots. Chief Ripley and Ingrid Bjorn believe a kingpin is behind-the-scenes. Sahara Region Cases #7-#12 are situated in this region, and follow a notorious assassin throughout the Saharan region known as "The Sword". It also follows the story of Jonah Karam's connections with The Bureau. Eurasia Cases #13-#18 are situated in this region. It focuses on helping COSMORUS, the Russian space agency controlling almost the entire world's satellite infrastructure, stop a spy-caused security breach that may compromise global communications. It also follows Marina Romanova's hard relationship with her mother. South Asia Cases #19-#24 are situated in this region. It focuses on helping victims of a major earthquake, its aftershocks, massive tsunamis, and other following disasters that recently occured in the area. It also follows a suspicious pharmaceutical company called O.M. MediLab and a mysterious guru named Om Padmasana and his followers. East Asia Cases #25-#30 are situated in this region. It follows a mysterious SOMBRA contact known as "The Head Hunter", as well as mass disappearances and brainwashing of orphaned children. Oceania Cases #31-#36 are situated in this region. It focuses on finding out the "next level" of SOMBRA's future plans the brainwashed children were prepared for. It also follows the mysterious person known as "X" who is providing The Bureau with information about SOMBRA. Africa Cases #37-#42 are situated in this region. It focuses on finding out how SOMBRA is smuggling diamonds from De Brills Diamonds, the largest diamond mining company in the world. It also follows the search for the member of the Bureau who is leaking information to SOMBRA, and the relationship between the Bureau and Michelle Zuria, an ex-SOMBRA lawyer traveling with them. South America Cases #43-#48 are situated in this region. It focuses on searching for information about SOMBRA's origins and their supreme leader, "El Rey". It also follows Lars Douglas getting over Angela's imprisonment. North America Cases #49-#56 are situated in this region. It focuses on trying to figure out the identity of El Rey's successor. Map Gallery Worldeditionavailablenow.jpg|A promotional image teasing the World Edition. worldeditionartwork.png|An artwork depicting the World Edition. Trivia *Similar to Pacific Bay's map, the World Edition map features specific hints near a case marker, which hints the player about the location of a particular case (unlike in Pacific Bay, however, you do not have to zoom in the map to notice these specific hints). **For example, for Case #2, you can spot the Eiffel Tower, which is intended to hint on the location featured in that very case. *Similar to Grimsborough and Pacific Bay, each region in the World Edition features a different theme and/or focuses on a particular event, as described in the following: **'Europe' focuses on stopping a terrorist organization from fulfilling their master plan on unifying all of Europe into one United States of Europe under their control. **'Sahara Region' focuses on finding the notorious assassin responsible for "killing" Chief Ripley and provoking the rebels to unite against local dictators and foreigners. The region also follows the relationship between Jonah Karam and The Bureau. **'Eurasia' focuses on helping a Russian space agency controlling almost the entire world's infrastructure solve a security breach caused by espionage activity meant to be used for building and launching a satellite to take control of all other satellites on Earth's orbit. The region also follows Marina Romanova's hard relationship with her mother. **'South Asia' initially focuses on helping the victims of a major earthquake and its aftershocks, as well as other subsequent catastrophes, all of which have been causing havoc in the area. It then shifts its focus to a mysterious guru, his followers, and his connection to an unethical pharmaceutical company. The region also highlights the family life of Angela and Lars Douglas. **'East Asia' focuses on chasing down the SOMBRA contact of a dangerous criminal and stopping SOMBRA from brainwashing orphaned teenagers and children for a hunting game to find potential recruits for SOMBRA's future plans. The region also follows Angela and Lars' growing concern for their daughters. **'Oceania' focuses on investigating SOMBRA's over 30 years old experimentation program which includes genetic enhancement of their recruits, who will be sent to assassinate any influential people who stand in SOMBRA's way. The region also revolves around a mysterious source that seems to have information regarding SOMBRA's plans. **'Africa' focuses on investigating SOMBRA's smuggling operation involving diamonds from the largest diamond company in the world. The region also revolves around finding and exposing which one of the members of The Bureau is a SOMBRA mole, as well as the relationship between the Bureau and Michelle Zuria. **'South America' focuses on investigating SOMBRA's past and the supposed supreme leader of all the SOMBRA cells dispersed around the globe. It also focuses on Lars coping with his wife's arrest, as well as the adjustments made by Michelle and Grace Delaney as the new recruits of the Bureau. *World Edition introduces quasi-suspects, characters who require at least one star to converse with, but are not involved in the main legs of the investigation. *Sometimes, the case's killer's clothes change to the prison uniform after their arrest. See also *The Bureau *Choose Your Destination Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Seasons